My Little Girl
by Sophomore Me
Summary: After that day, I vowed to protect my daughter, for all of eternity, even if she didn’t need it, she would always be my little girl.Oneshot


My Little Girl

Sophomore Me

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._

Summary: After that day, I vowed to protect my daughter, for all of eternity, even if she didn't need it, she would always be my little girl.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I hopped out of the truck as carefully as I could while still cradling my probably broken wrist and walked towards the emergency room. I walked up to the reception desk and waited for the lady to look at me.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" She asked with fake enthusiasm, popping her bubble gum.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen, please." I said politely.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, turning towards the computer.

"Um, no, but it's an emergency." I told her.

"Totally, understandable, but I can't let you have special privileges just because you have an 'emergency.'" She said. "If you hadn't noticed, this is an Emergency Room, everyone here had an emergency.

_Damn it Carlisle, now would be the perfect time for you to use your vampire hearing. _"I know, but it's important that I see Dr. Cullen." _Because he's the only would who would understand the words:_ Werewolf best friend lost control _and not faint._

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen is busy; you'll just have to see another doctor."

"Never mind, I'll just try to find him myself." I started to walk towards a hall towards the elevators.

"That won't be necessary, Bella. What seems to be the problem, Michelle?" Carlisle asked the receptionist.

"She came in and demanded that she see you, and know how busy you must've been, so I told her she would have to see another doctor. I sorry to bother you, Dr. Cullen." Michelle said with a disgustingly sweet voice.

"Not a problem, but I can see Bella now." He nodded for me to follow him as he led the way to an exam room.

When I sat down he looked at me and then at my wrist which was still cradled in my other hand with a melted bag of ice resting on top of it.

"What happened, Bella?"

"Well since Edward is hunting for the day I went to see Jake." I started off slow. "Well, I said something about spending the night at your house when Edward got home and Jake kind of lost it. He grabbed my wrist and told me I couldn't spend the night in a house full of bloodsuckers and then we both heard a snap and then he ran off." I took a deep breath, chancing a glance at Carlisle who had been quiet. His eyes were now black, but black eyes on the Cullens had long since fazed me so I wasn't concerned, especially with Carlisle. "I came here right after that, I swear." I don't know why I added that, and I don't know why I put the next part in either. "I don't ever want go back there, daddy." I whimpered.

Carlisle's face dropped and he immediately engulfed me in his arms. I let the tears fall and sobbed silently into his chest.

He began to stroke my hair. "Shh…Bella, it's ok, you don't have to go back ever. Now, let me see your wrist and then I'll take you home." I nodded, wiping my tears away with my good hand.

I showed him my wrist. He tenderly grabbed my wrist and felt for a break and I watched his face. I knew it was broken just from his expression.

"Ok, I'm sorry Bella, but it's broken, and I have to put it in an actual cast. It will only be for four weeks and if you're lucky, Jasper will show you his drawing skills and draw on your cast." He explained while going over to a cabinet and getting a splint. "What color do you want?"

"Blue." I said almost instantly. Carlisle grinned and grabbed the blue wrap.

After Carlisle had casted my wrist, he left to find a doctor to cover the rest of his shift and to sign my release papers. Afterwards, he led me to his black Mercedes and drove me to his house. When I got there, Edward was waiting in the garage. I didn't even have a chance to undo my seatbelt before Edward opened the door and had me in his arms.

"Are you ok, Love?" I nodded into his chest and let him carry me into the house.

* * *

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I was doing my rounds when I heard my name.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen is busy; you'll just have to see another doctor." Michelle said. I kept listening; someone really wanted to see me.

"Never mind, I'll just try to find him myself." _Bella!_ I immediately put down the clipboard down and walked toward the reception desk. I immediately saw Bella walking away and then I noticed her wrist.

"That won't be necessary, Bella. What seems to be the problem, Michelle?" I asked approaching the two women.

Michelle began to explain in her desperate voice about how rudely Bella had demanded to see me, and that she had known that I was busy.

I nodded towards Bella, and told Michelle that I would see Bella now. I led Bella through the doors and closed off the section of the exam room, so we could talk. I knew Bella had gone to see her friend Jacob today and I had a sickening feeling that he was the cause of Bella's pain.

It was strange, because I did have _children_ in the sense that I was their _father_ and they listened to me, but with Bella, I felt more like a father because she actually needed protecting.

After she had explained how she had hurt her wrist, I became angered. Jacob and gotten angry and hurt my little girl.

"I came here right after that, I swear." She spoke up after a moment's time, but that hadn't shocked as much as the next thing she said. "I don't ever want go back there, daddy."

I knew that if my dead heart were still beating it would have stopped momentarily. The way she said it made her sound so vulnerable, that I quickly enveloped her in my arms and let her cry silently.

I promised her she didn't have to go back, and she calmed down. I quickly examined her hand, already knowing that it was broken. I came to the conclusion that she needed an actual cast. I grinned when she chose blue for her cast, knowing that she was thinking of Edward. Afterwards, I drove her home to be with Edward.

After that day, I vowed to protect my daughter, for all of eternity, even if she didn't need it, she would always be my little girl.

* * *

Yes, I know cheesy, beyond cheesy but I just kind of thought of it. So let me know what you think.


End file.
